Escape
by HB always
Summary: well hiei and botan are married...weird....and hiei's bored, based after the pina colada song, romance, hieibotan oneshot, very cute, please read and review!


Escape 

By Rikku Minouke

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

**I was tired of my lady**

**We'd been together too long**

**Like a worn out recording**

**Of a favorite song**

So Botan and I, being Hiei, have been married for ten years. Crazy right? Duh! Anyway, we're considered married in EVERY religion, race, system, if ya know what I mean n.n. Sure I love her, but it's just getting sooo boring around here, nothing exciting. The best thing is we probably make out of the couch. Although we want kids, the problem is her working all the time and not being a human twenty four seven.

**So while she laid there sleepin'**

**I read the paper in bed**

**In the personal columns **

**There was this letter I read**

That's exactly correct. Wow this song is really interesting. It's like the story of my marriage. Every night Botan will fall asleep next me looking like the death lady she was, whoa does Koenma work her hard now that there's no spirit detective. Alright, so she's passed out before I even slip under the covers. How insane is that v.v? So I read the damned Reikia paper that appears on our kitchen table every morning. That's when I saw it!

**If you like piña coladas **

**And getting caught in the rain**

**If you're not into yoga **

**And have half a brain**

**If you like making love at midnight**

**In the dunes of the cape**

**I'm the love that you've looked for**

**Write to me and escape**

**I didn't think about my lady **

**I know that sounds kinda mean**

**But me and my old lady**

**Fallin' into the same ol' dumb routine **

Truthfully I was very interested. One, this song was creepy and she sounded wonderful. Did someone sneak around and write a song about me or something? Maybe I should check for cameras in my home… I wonder what she looks like. Hopefully hotter then some of the weird people I've seen around this place.

**So I wrote to the paper**

**Took out a personal ad**

**Though I'm nobody's poet**

**I thought it wasn't half bad**

The next day when Botan was at work I quickly wrote something up. Surprisingly enough it was entertaining to read. I even smiled at my work. Yes, it's wonderful; I know I'm a genius. So quickly that none of Botan's co workers or friends noticed me, I dropped it off with a note what I wanted. With that left on the desk I used my super speed to leave and made it safely back to my room and waited. My letter read:

**Yes I like piña coladas**

**And getting' caught in the rain**

**I'm not much into health food**

**I am into champagne **

**I gotta meet you by tomorrow noon**

**And cut through all this red tape**

**At a bar called O'Malley's**

**Where we'll plan our escape**

And then the sun rose and I was so eager to meet this lovely lady.

**So I waited with high hopes**

**And she walked into the place**

**I knew that smile in an instant**

**I knew the curve of her face**

You have to be kidding me! A large smile plastered on both of our faced. We were laughing at ourselves as she walked over. This is insane that she's my mystery lady who liked piña coladas and… oh I'm going to try that someday.

**It was my ol' lovely lady**

**And she said 'Oh, it's you'**

**And we laughed for a moment**

**And I said 'I never knew'**

I pulled out a chair next to me and she sat down and kissed my cheek. This was wild enough for me. "Hello Hiei, I can't believe this." Nodding to her words my mouth was hanging open a bit at the things the she had mentioned. "I didn't know…" I told her and she looked a little confused so I explained:

**That you liked piña coladas**

**And getting' caught in the rain**

**And the feel of the ocean**

**And the taste of champagne**

**If you loved making love at midnight**

**In the dunes of the cape**

**You're the lady I've looked for**

**Come with me and escape**

She threw her head back laughing her heart out and I never thought she was more beautiful. "Well mine _did_ say…":

**If you like piña coladas **

**And getting caught in the rain**

**If you're not into yoga **

**And have half a brain**

**If you like making love at midnight**

**In the dunes of the cape**

**I'm the love that you've looked for**

**Write to me and escape**

With that we walked out to go find cape and if Koenma liked it or not we were going to have kids. That little bastard. I love my wife more then anything. And as fates will have we'll be together forever. Seriously, I don't think the two of us will be complaining anytime soon….if ya know what I mean. n.n


End file.
